infinifandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolutrix
The Absolutrix is a machine in Axel Tracks Unleashed that was used by Prince Axel Destiny Tracks to transform into over seven septillion aliens. Appearance Like the original Omnitrix, only its black parts are white, its white parts are gold, and its green part is dark blue. Its creator designed it in this derivative manner on purpose, to subtly mock the one who wanted it made. The Absolutrix reformed itself in episode seven, the symbol changing from an hourglass symbol to an A-like symbol. In addition, the entire device became white, with dark blue and gold highlights. Aliens the user transform into are typically either recoloured with a yellow, black, purple, and blue colour scheme, or clothed in this colour scheme, depending on the form. Origin In the year 4217, the home planet of the Kinecelerans, Kinet, began to build many planet-sized space stations with more concrete yet experimental systems of government. The largest station, Kinet VII, was ruled by the creator of this space station project, a Kineceleran with Anodite heritage and its new King alongside his loving wife, the fastest woman in the universe, and the son they had magically after spending decades together: A hyperactive, inconsiderate, magically-overpowered spoilt brat of a son by the name of Axel. He was magically infused with the DNA of a Vladat, an Amperi, a Methanosian, and a Chronosapien, and he was fed some story about how his father had many girlfriends before meeting the woman who would become his mother. He quietly stopped buying it around the age of eight in the way Earth kids quietly stop buying stories of Santa Claus, but he loved his awesome powers, so he didn't question it or his father's desire to groom him into the strongest galactic conqueror ever. However, combat, magic, and politics were not this child's only loves. He loved Earth, he loved Earth Culture, and he loved the old stories of Ben 10. It was the year 4276. On his ninth birthday, Prince Axel Destiny Tracks asked for a mansion made of Taydenite, and his wish was granted. He then announced to the galaxy that whoever could build the greatest Omnitrix-like device and present it to him on his tenth birthday at the new "Omnicon" Omnitrix Convention he'd set up... would get this mansion as a reward. He asked for "An Omnitrix, only better", and the universe granted his wish. The Countrix, The Abilitrix, The Negatrix, The Deathtrix, The Artrix, The Creatrix, all of these were impressive, but not impressive enough. The contest's winner was irrelevant, as while many of the devices showcased to him sent shockwaves through the scientific community, Axel chose to act unimpressed, to the clear irritation of his parents. When it was over, he called the whole thing off and told everyone involved to go home and try harder next year. Two weeks after the contest had ended, he contacted the creator of the Omnitrix-like device he considered the most impressive, an "Invincitrix" built by a young adult genius Galvan named Vulcas. That device could do everything the classic Ultimatrix could do, even artifically evolve creatures to their "Ultimate" forms. It also had a new feature: Whether the user wanted it or not, when it detected intense danger, it would automatically transform the user into whatever the device deemed necessary to ensure its user's survival, and form additional limbs taken from other aliens in the device's catalogue, though only for defensive purposes. It could even synthesize artifical strains of DNA to create new aliens if nothing in the device's Data Banks was up to the task. Axel offered him the mansion and a high-paying job as his new personal Royal Scientist if he built a new, stronger transformation device with every additional feature and unique gimmick the other Omnitrix-like devices boasted, with any glitches and negative side effects worked out. Plus at least 80% of a long, long list of requested features he left the Galvan with, some more physically possible than others. To assist in controlling this monumentally complex device, Vulcas asked for the right to add an experimental and highly-advanced artificial intelligence to the device, able to clearly perceive the world around it, learn, and adjust its programming accordingly. Vulcas suggested that a 'Cute' female voice might be easier for the Kineceleran Prince to listen to than a synthesized and robotic duplicate of his own voice, and his wish was granted. The device was finalized and given to him on New Year's Eve, right at the start of 4277. Vulcas settled into his new Royal Scientist role nicely, but soon, Prince Axel realized the device's artificial intelligence was more than a mere supercomputer program. A living, unbreathing, young and female Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph had been built into the device, and could not be removed without disabling all of the device's additional features until her return. In addition, the Absolutrix could not be removed from the user. To prevent catastrophic abuse of the Absolutrix's power, Vulcas had instructed this Ultimate Mechamorph to revert Prince Axel to his original form should he try and abuse any alien's power in any way, even in a harmless way. He couldn't use a Galvanic Mechamorph to upgrade and hack video games, he couldn't use a Merlinisapien to sneak into restricted sections of the planet's library, and he couldn't do anything bad, ever, unless it was for a good cause. Prince Axel left his home and travelled the universe, searching for criminals to fight, problems to solve, and excuses to use his Absolutrix's power. He named the Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph stored within the device Holly, after an annoying character from a show he loved before her introduction. And though he found her infuriating at first, as she started to prove her usefulness in wirelessly hacking and enhancing machines, he started to grow more tolerant of her, and she, in turn, started to develop a sense of humor. He had only a year to practice with this device before, on his tenth birthday, the universe went to heck, to put it mildly and very politely. An ancient and invincible empire spanning several universes had come to conquer this one, and no hero, not even Prince Alex, could hope to stop them. In a last-ditch effort to save the galaxy, a Time Patroller by the name of Leotus arrived and aided him in travelling back in time to find new aliens and master their powers, so that he can one day return to his own time one day and save his future, in return for helping the lazy half-Saiyan Majini with her backlog of Time Patrol assignments. And though he puts on a smile and pretends nothing bothers him, this does, as does the fear that he may never become strong enough to save his universe. Features * The Absolutrix allows the user to transform into a wide variety of alien life forms that each have their own unique powers, abilities, and in some cases, weaknesses. Aliens are grouped together in sets of 10, and the user can switch between sets through precisely-timed button inputs. * To let the user change size, matter can be created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. This can also be used to consume chosen items and “digest” them into energy in an emergency. * The Absolutrix can store near-infinite amounts of data without requiring access to a Codon Stream. * The Absolutrix has a quick-change, slow-change, and gradual metamorphosis feature. * Manually touching the Absolutrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. Only the user and trusted friends of the user can perform this, touches of enemies and strangers are ignored. * The Absolutrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist or torso. * Can teleport to any other body part on the user at will. * When the user is not in the form of an alien, the user can temporarily add "Glitch Abilities" to any chosen alien. The next time that alien is selected, he will be granted powers atypical of its race, such as granting a Petrosapien the ability to telekinetically manipulate air and create tornadoes. * When the user is currently in the form of an alien, the Absolutrix can create a hardlight construct of any mount the alien's species has tamed and ridden. If one does not exist, or if that alien's mount is not wanted, it will select a suitable animal within its databanks and scale it up to the user's size. * When the user attempts to become an alien that would not fit in the current location, the user can choose to become a smaller version of that alien, with the standard size. Axel hacked this to work at will, so if he wanted to do so, he could kick your butt as a three-inch-tall To'Kustar. * The Absolutrix can enter New Mode. In this mode, the Absolutrix will automatically transform the user into forms the user has not used before, selecting the best one for the situation, no matter what new silhouette the user might select. * The Absolutrix can edit the DNA of any alien the user is transformed into on the fly to grant the user new defensive abilities, but not offensive ones. * When worn, the Absolutrix can protect the user from certain negative effects, such as possession by an Ectonurite or Vladat, and the mutating effects of things like Corrodium and Dr. Animo's mutant ray. * If someone tries to tamper with the Absolutrix against the user's will, the Absolutrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. Whether this feedback pulse is lethal, nonlethal, personality-altering, or mind-swapping is up to the user. If the user is not aware of this feature, the device decides. * Can induce Ultimate Evolution, and Double Ultimate Evolution in the user, and in targets through firing a thin blue beam that scans DNA and alters it in real-time while instantaneously simulating the typical hellish conditions needed for the DNA to evolve. * Once placed on the wearer, the Absolutrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. Not even with things that could remove a standard Omnitrix. If the user doesn't want it to come off, it isn't coming off. * The Absolutrix can grow for an hour and encase the user in near-invincible powered armour able to use the various abilities of aliens at will. Every alien whose power is accessed in this form is locked, and unable to be used again, for 24 hours. * Can display all aliens unlocked in its database. * Every time the user shifts from one form to another, all damage dealt to the user is removed. The new form's health, mana, and stamina are restored fully. * When transformed, the alien's Universal Peace Symbol varies in colour depending on the species chosen. The Absolutrix's selected symbol colour for each alien can be manually altered by its wearer. * Can record and broadcast video footage while editing it on the fly. * Can hack alien data into and out of other Omnitrix-like devices without anti-hack protection. * Can repair genetic damage, and cause it. Holly will not let Axel use the latter ability maliciously unless she feels the target deserves it. * Can change the eye color of aliens the user turns into to match the user's original eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * Can scan and store the DNA of members of the wearer's own species. * Can create memory-erasing flashes of light. * Its Ultimate Mechamorph can show the wearer what it sees, allowing the user to see everything in a 360-degree radius and see in multiple light spectrums. * Immunity to hacking attempts, electrical hijacks, and any solar-flare nonsensery that might cause other Omnitrixes to malfunction. * Its battery is never full or empty, and always charging, because it uses an ever-expanding pocket dimension of energy to store and access power it may need for mana attacks, transformations, and anything else. It continues to charge at 80% efficiency while the user is transformed. * Can render the user immune to temporal attacks and shifts in the timestream. * Whenever the user turns into an alien for the first time, the user is instantly taught every aspect of that alien's being, every power the alien has, every caveat and weakness to the alien and its powers, and every neat trick an Omnitrix-user has historically performed with that alien. * Copied from the Deathtrix: This device can use necromantic magic to access dead beings, copy their information, and use them as forms the user can temporarily transform into. This device has a separate pocket dimension to store the dark magic it absorbs and can generate on command, and this dark magic gets 2% stronger every time someone in the universe dies. * Copied from the Artrix: This device can launch odd magical balls that look like thought clouds. These magical balls "Repaint" anything they come into contact with, transforming them into any form of art the user desires. The user can turn enemy weapons into useless two-dimensional paper-thin works of cubist art, turn wounds into art that can be washed off, and turn anything the user wants strengthened into a spike-covered and dangerous-looking work of art, or a high-tech mechanical work of art. Finally the device can turn anything the user paints, draws, or sculpts into a real thing, trap foes within books and pages, and create books made of information the device has stored. * Can reflexively use the Celestialsapien DNA inside it to render the user immune to reality-warping and history-warping effects the user does not want to be affected by. * Can get people "Up to speed" by being on the user's arm while he punches someone in the face, activating the device's upgraded "Infodump" function to force information chosen by the user into the target. Yes, with this device, the user can literally punch information into someone. * Can drain mana and suck in magical attacks to empower the battery. * Can reverse magical effects in a localized area around the user. * Can synchronize with other Omnitrix-like devices wirelessly and scan all unique stored DNA, though whether he can take over the device and prevent it from functioning properly depends on the willpower of the device's wearer and that wearer's awareness of the hacking attempt. * The Absolutrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is typically activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow, but can be accessed hands-free when the Master Control is active. The evolution feature places the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for two million years in what is described as a "worst case scenario". The actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. * The Absolutrix can grant aliens a second ultimate form "Ultimate-er" form, or "Double Ultimate", or "Ultimate Mk2". This evolution feature places the selected species in an apocalyptic simulation for seven duodecillion centillion years, a simulation that adapts to the new alien's abilities over time to force them to evolve further, and evolve more abilities in the process. Their main ability of these forms, however, are affected the most. These abilities typically end up semantic and almost magical in nature. For example, while Ultimate Fourarms is a bigger and stronger purple Fourarms with six arms and the power to bend a different element with each arm, "Ultimate Fourarms Mk2" is a thinner, yet still physically-strong four-armed behemoth who has the ability to "Push" things. He can "Push" the intelligence out of one target and into another, "Push" the damage an object suffered into an enemy, repairing the object while transferring the damage onto its target, "Push" the toughness out of a foe and defeat him in one punch, and so on. * Can alter the colouration of aliens the user transforms into manually. * Can create racial variants of different aliens, becoming a lightning-themed Heatblast or a wind-themed Gravattack, for example. These variants are stored after creation, but can be deleted or compressed in a ZIP file to save space. * Can create aliens that the user has unlocked, copying their DNA into reality and Ultimate Evolving them if the user desires. How smart an Artificial Intelligence these Aliens get, and whether they can become truly thinking and feeling beings or mere bodyguards and attack dogs is up to the user when they are created. * Is controlled and kept in check by an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph by the name of Holly. This Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, a being made of pure data, can wirelessly possess technology and enhance any chosen life form, mechanical or biological. This UGM can also deactivate and temporarily lock away certain features when it deems its user to be abusing them. * Can interface with the user's mind and respond to verbal or mental commands. * User keeps full access to his impressive magical power in all alien forms. His forms can only ever enhance his magical power, and never diminish them. * Can suck up the souls of those who die near the user, and store them for safekeeping. * Thanks to its bond with an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, the user can physically touch and harm intangible foes when transformed. * Can alter the wearer's DNA temporarily to enable survival in hostile environments. Due to a glitch, this deactivates his taste buds and ability to feel pain for an hour whenever he eats spicy food. * Can scan the contents of books and psychically implant their info into the user's mind. * Can artificially synthesize new DNA on the fly. * Can construct the bodies of Aliens in the Absolutrix's database outside of the user's body and mentally control these “Projections” remotely. * Can create mental backups of the user that live on through artificial intelligence and upload them into machines or projected alien bodies. * Can scan situations and transform the user into whatever alien the Absolutrix deems best for the job, despite the user's wishes. * Can alter the colors of objects. * Can create energy fields that temporarily negate all power use. * Can negate magnetic effects in the area. * Can fuse two, three, seven, or ten aliens into a single form with all of their abilities and strengths at a time. Can not fuse four, five, six, eight, nine, or more than ten aliens into a single form at a time, because Axel only specifically mentioned the numbers 2, 3, 7, and 10 when requesting this feature. * Can not store alien fusions, unless its DNA sample is scanned from a living alien fusion besides the user. * Can make the user immune to the mind controlling-effects of foes. * Can control Nanites and Nanonanites. * Possesses the powers of all 5 Charmstones of Bezel and The Keystone of Bezel, due to the wearer obtaining and scanning them. * Can scan any tech, and copy its effects. Even if the tech is partially biological in nature. * Can adaptively evolve new abilities, powers, and immunities when the situation calls for it. * Can control cheese. * Can teleport the user to any location, even in other universes the user knows of. * Can scan any object and determine its purpose, function, planet of origin, universe of origin, and creator. * Can create objects out of stored energy, though it is easier and more cost-efficient to create temporary "Constructs" out of hard light projected from the Absolutrix. * Can project a natural forcefield around the user that protects the user from fatal blows. This forcefield draws power from the device's other-dimensional energy battery. * Can bolster its energy battery and Object Creation powers with the energies of Willpower, Avarice, Rage, Fear, Compassion, Hope, Love, Life, Death, Friendship, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generousity, Kindness, Responsibility, Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Justice, Intensity, Pain, and Inspiration. * Can travel freely through time. * Can do anything the Sword Of Ascalon can do, after Prince Axel scanned the weapon into his own Absolutrix while defeating an evil AU!Ben who wielded this weapon without mercy or justice. * Can stop time for up to ten minutes at a time. No other Omnitrix or Absolutrix functions are available during this time. * Can emit a “DNA Sonar” wave that scans all life forms around it, charge time determines range. * Can fire “DNA Beams”, blue beams that can temporarily or permanently transform the target into any alien in the Absolutrix's database. Holly will not let him use this ability maliciously. * Can create loud noises and play recorded sound clips. * Can launch beams of light from the Absolutrix's central dial, functioning as a wrist-mounted laser or a wrist-mounted torch. Depending on the intensity, these light sources can burn vampiric aliens or simply illuminate books in the dark. Aliens Appearances * Axel Tracks Unleashed Trivia * Prince Axel Destiny Tracks is far too confident in the Absolutrix's invincibility, and his large ego and larger love for challenges can easily be used against him. * He is overly reliant on his superior aliens and once lost a fight to someone with a far weaker Omnitrix. * Due to only having one Dial, its Fusion functions can only be accessed mentally. * I originally designed 12 original aliens during the Ben 10 Classic days, but over time, the show revealed some aliens I decided to put in Axel's original ten, while making the replaced original aliens into later unlocked forms. * Axel's habit of giving unoriginal number-based names reflects my feelings on a few aliens. However, it is reversed for Echo Echo, who Axel unlocks before Ditto, even though Ditto is more original and creative than Echo Echo. * Prince Axel Destiny Tracks thinks the purpose of his mission is to get stronger alien forms, test out stronger alien fusions, help Leotus fix time distortions, obtain new powerups, and become a more powerful fighter so he can save his universe single-handedly. It is actually to help people and make friends, who will then aid him in saving his universe when the time is right. He just doesn't realize it yet.